


He is Yours for the Taking.

by thapixelprince



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Slave, Vampire Knight - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thapixelprince/pseuds/thapixelprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me with the comments!</p></blockquote>





	He is Yours for the Taking.

Kaname looked up at you with pleading eyes.

Earlier that day...

"We're selling our next slave! He's a bit feisty but we can tone him down before purchase." The speaker shoved Kaname the front, center of the stage. The moment the crowd spotted him the bids went up. "10, 000!"Yelled young a man in the back. "15,000!" Came from a young lady in the front row "50, 000!" Yelled an old man in the center of the room. "50, 000! Does anyone dare go higher?" "1 million." The old man sat down in defeat. "Sold! To the man in the front row!" You walked up to the stage to claim your prize. "Before you take him, would you like him calmed down?" The speaker asked questionably. "Sure." You replied, curious about their methods. A large man held him from behind while and average-looking man walked to the front of the purchased slave. He smirked and started jerking him off. "Oh~?"you looked at him, slightly confused. He let out a slight moan before he was about to cum and the man stopped. They tied his hands up so that he couldn't finish the job himself. "I think he should be fine for now." The larger male handed Kaname to you to carry bridal style. The entire crowd clapped (and groaned to themselves) as you carried him off the stage and to your car. You opened up the side door and laid him across the seat before shutting it and opening the drivers side door to get in.Kaname was flipped around around amd tried to finish by grinding against the seat.You opened the side door once more and flipped him over and strapped the seatbelts around him so he couldn't turn around again.you returned to the front seat and shut the door behind yourself and started the car up. Your house wasn't very far from the Slave Auction house so it only took a few minutes to get there.You parked your car in your garage and entered the house with kaname in your arms. You closed the door with your foot and carried him up the stairs to your room and placed him on the bed. That's when he stared up at you with pleading eyes. You smirked at him. "I won't know what you want until you speak up." Kaname's voice was quiet and gentle. "I-I......P-Please touch me~" You grinned took a seat on the bed. "I'll show you a good time~" You slid your pants and boxers off, revealing a hard on. "Take a seat and You'll feel really good~" You patted your lap and waited. He tried to sit in front of your member but you grabbed him and forced him all the way down on it.He felt your erection grow inside of him and stretch his hole.He moaned loudly in painful pleasure. "A-Ah~! It hurts!I-I'm going to break!" You grabbed his waist and bouced him up and down. You let out a few moans. "Y-You're still so fucking tight!"You flipped him around so that he was facing you and continued to pound him hard. "Nnn...ha...ha..." He moaned at each thrust. "I'm about to cum already!" You thrusted into him and top speed and then plunged your hard on as far as it went inside before releasing into him. The warm feeling of your cum drove Kaname off the edge and his cum shot up like crazy.You slowly took your member out of kaname and panted heavily. He was also panting heavily. "M-Master...I'll never try to run away....or try to turn on you..." You wrapped and arm around him and spoke softly. "That's good to hear." You traveled the world and kept Kaname at your side and like he said, he never did try to run or turn against you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me with the comments!


End file.
